Keeping Equilibrium
by Kamiko Hanakuro
Summary: The moon has always had an irresistable attraction to water ... so it's no wonder, that the daughter of the moon holds an irresistable attraction to the son of the sea. Rated for language and mild sexual situations. R&R
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the Hellboy or B.P.R.D characters. But I DO own Wilhelmina, and I'd rather it stayed that way ;)

My universe is a somewhat crossover between the comic-verse, the animated-verse and the movie-verse. Abe, for example IS psychic, but doesn't need this stupid respirator-thingy, when staying out of water for a long time.

As a last note: I currently do not have a beta and some of my times are awfully wrong, so please be nice . If someone is willing to beta my stories, I'd gladly accept .

So, now, on with the story:

* * *

It had been a .bit over a year since Liz left the bureau for the 14th time, but it had been the first time, that it hadn't been her choice.

He had worked so hard to have her and then hed send her away. Only a few month' after the Moscow-incident he'd said the fatal words: "Just stay away, Liz."

She had been injured during a mission and it had very nearly cost her live. He hadn't been able to protect her, just as he hadn't been able to protect his father. Out of fear, that next time, she wouldn't be so lucky as to get away with just a few broken bones and a bad concussion, he'd send her away.

"You don't mean that, H.B.", she'd said, her dark eyes wide and glassy from the tears threatening to fall.

"I do!" he'd gruffly replied, not looking at her.

"Look…", she tried to reason but he didn't even listen.

"No, you look.", he had replied angrily. "I can't have you stand in my way anymore.", that had done the trick. It had been the last time, he'd seen her, until that day, a bit more than a year later, when she suddenly appeared at the B.P.R.D.s doorstep again.

* * *

"And you really think, that'll work?", Hellboy asked around the bud of his cigar.

"Theoretically…", Wilhelmina Barker answered and pushed a long strand of red hair behind a slightly pointed ear.

"The last time you said that word, Abe nearly was made into Sushi!", he growled and her bright green eyes searched out the swimming Ichtyo Sapien in his tank. She cast him an apologetic look.

"Don't worry." He answered her silent plea for forgiveness and waved one hand dismissively. "But she is right. Theoretically, a simple silver bullet should do it."

"Theoretically, a bloodsucker should turn to ash, as soon as they come in contact with the sun." the red demon snarled and towered over the sitting woman.

"Well, theoretically, a demon shouldn't fight other demons for the sake of mankind, should it?", she retorted with heavy british accent.

"Enough!", Abes normally calm voice interrupted the bickering with barely concealed anger. "Mina has proved more than once, that she is on our side, hasn't she."

Hellboy huffed: "Doesn't change the fact, that she's a bloodsucker!"

Before Abe could retort anything, Wilhelmina was out of her seat and her hand was restin on the glass. "It is alright.", she told him, smiling softly. "I won't bother you further.", while her voice still was quiet and even, the flashing of her eyes towards Hellboy betrayed her anger and hurt. Straightening her long skirt she made for the door. "It is way past my bedtime, anyway."

The Vampire left the library, her movements graceful and silent except for the rustling of her long, flowing skirt.

"I'm … sorry.", Hellboy admitted after the librarydoors had closed.

"Don't you think you should tell that to her?", his aquatic friend answered with an angry huff of bubbles.

"I know.", the demon growled and stuffed a cookie in his mouth. "She just gives me the creeps."

A slight cock of his head indicated, that Abe was not following completely. "She has never hurt anyone in the bureau."

"Yeah, but you ever wonder, it the blood bottles are enough for her?", with an audible thud Hellboy slumped into the overstuffed armchair Barker had just vacated. "Gosh, this chair isn't even warm."

"She does have a low bodytemperature.", Abe admitted. "But so have I."

Hellboy sat back and shook his head. "I'm just not comfortable with you two being so close.", he admitted in a sudden and unexpected outburst of emotion.

"Thank you for your concern.", Abraham answered, floating behind the glass. "But I know, that she will never hurt me."

Huffing, Hellboy got up. "Well, you should know … you're the psychic."

"Uhm," Myers voice suddenly interrupted from the door. "there is something, you should see.", his voice was shaky and there was no need for psychic abilities to tell, that there was something terribly wrong.

With two hard strokes, Abe was out of his tank and a short while later, he joined his friend. Together they followed the distraught Agent.

"What's up, Myers?", Hellboy asked for what seemed like the hundredth time, but the young man was silent, while the thoughts in Abes head where racing. He had caught a glimpse of Johns thoughts and what he had seen was cause for trouble. A certain Pyrocinetic was back at the bureau.

"John.", he saud carefully, but the Agent just shrugged.

"Mannings orders.", he knew, that H.B. would most definitely go ballistic on seeing the woman he still loved again.

Abe send his thought out to search for a certain signature. When he found her in her room he send her a simple feeling: fear. He knew, she would follow his call for help. She had never let him down, and sure enough, he could soon feel her incredible aura approaching, just as Hellboy finaly snapped.

"Myers, keep playing games and …", he threatened with his stone hand.

"And nothing.", her vampiric voice boomed through the corridor and nobody dared to move.

Even Abe found it hard to resist her old, dark powers. Wilhelminas eyes positively glowed in the twilight of the dimly lit corridor.

"Cut that crap!", Hellboy snarled, but still dared not move.

"We will go quietly to wherever Agent Myers leads us.", the Vampire in Wilhelmina said and John began to shiver, when the old creature mentioned his name.

"Lead on.", the soft voice of the woman Wilhelmina said and while she didn't use any of her persuasive powers, this time everyone complied at once.

When he felt her falling into step beside him, Abe whispered a silent "Thank you."

"It's not over.", she send him and he replied on the same telepathic way. "How do you know?"

She glanced over to him and cocked her head. "Myers is far too nervous. You wouldn't need to be an empathy to see that." Abraham nodded his head in approval of her investigation of the situation.

When they turned into the corridor, that lead to the small conference room, Wilhelmina gave a little choking sound and stopped. In a heartbeat Abe had pulled of his gloves and touched the next bare patch of skin he could reach.

His webbed fingers splayed over her exposed neck, while he tried to relieve the emotional pain the empathy was going through.

Her green eyes filled with a pain nearly unbearable, before she collapsed. It was just then, that Abe realised the screaming. Neither Hellboy nor Myers seemed to have noticed the Vampires breakdown and had ventured straight into a crisis.

"Enough!", he heard Liz voice, just before a wave of heat hit him. "Maybe it's better, if I leave.", she continue much more quietly, before storming out of the room without even taking notice of the kneeling Abe.

"That went better, than I had anticipated.", Wilhelminas accented voice found its way into his head. Blinking his nictitating membranes in surprise he looked down at her. "From everything I heard about Elizabeth Sherman, I thought she'd blow us to bits … crispy ones.", she tried to joke, but even her telepathic voice sounded tired.

No wonder, the Ichtyo Sapien thought, while making a hasty retreat with the empathic vampire in his arms. He had only felt a faint echo of the pain, that she had received from both Hellboy and Liz.

"I can walk, thank you.", Wilhelmina pulled him out of his thoughts as soon as they had turned the corner. Reluctantly he set her down, one hand still in her neck, desperately trying to feel anything, but her barriers where firmly back in place.

"I am sorry.", Abe said a little sheepishly and let his hand drop back to his side. "I should have shielded you better.", but she just shook her head. "Nothing to be sorry about.", with a gentle smile she touched his arm with a gloved hand. Again, he marvelled at how buttersoft the leather of those gloves was and again a deep sense of longing filled him at the thought, that she had only once touched him her bare, delicate fingers. And again, he was glad, that he seemed to be a complete void for her empathic powers.

"We should go back and prevent Hellboy from ripping Mannings head clean off.", despite the rather serious meaning behind her words, Abe couldn't help but chuckle slightly. After ten month of spending an insane amount of time with this woman, he couldn't get over how ridiculous it sounded to his ears, whenever she used such profound language.

"You are most definitely right.", he answered and made a graceful movement for her to follow him.

"When haven't I been?", she retorted telepathically, to make herself heard over the noise of Hellboy yelling

* * *

Hope you enjoyed it so far. If you did, please leave a review, thank you

* * *


	2. Chapter 2

Hello and welcome back.

This time the story is told from Abes and Minas POV, I do hope you like it :)

Disclaimer: I still do not own H.B. and friends. They belong to Mike Mignola. Only Mina is mine

I'm still in dire need of a beta-reader. so, if anyone is interested, please message me :)

* * *

Abe: 

Yes, when hasn't she been right. It seemed to be part of her nature, that she always was and still is.

We walked back to the conference room, my hand resting on the small of her back to tighten her emotional shields.

I noticed, that either, Hellboy and Manning tire Mina quickly at the best of times, but then, with them fighting and her being already exhausted, I couldn't guarantee for her lasting long.

When we entered the room I could feel her trembling.

"Gentlemen!", she announced quietly, but everyone heard her. "Please, take a seat.", the urge to sit down was so strong and only my hand on her let me resist her vampiric command. Everyone else followed the subconscious command without hesitation.

"Tom.", she said quietly and cocked her head. Sometimes I wonder if that's a habit she had picked up from spending so much time with me.

Mannings eyes where glued to Mina and she smiled that small, slightly arrogant Mona Lisa smile, I know she uses, when she is angry.

"Would you be so kind as to elaborate on why Elizabeth Sherman was back here at the B.P.R.D without you telling anyone of us? Especially those, who would be emotionally distressed by her presence?"

I saw Red raise his eyebrows. Mina uses this way to talk only, when she is … pardon my French … when she is pissed, royaly pissed.

Manning, while not exactly quick to catch on the moods of his respective counterpart knew that, too. He gulped and tried to gather his composure.

"Lady Barker.", he began and fidgeted with the folder, that was lying on the table in front of him. "I was not trying to … distress anyone. Miss Sherman still has no complete control over her powers and she requested to stay here. For safekeeping.", he explained under Minas watchful, green eyes.

"And you didn't deem it necessary to inform anyone, even if you knew, that the situation between Hellboy and her could cause problems?", Mina asked and caused Manning to shift uncomfortably in his seat. I could feel, that he was hiding something and I knew, that Mina felt it, too.

"You think she is SAFE here?", Red suddenly exploded and caused Manning and Myers to jump.

"It's more like everyone else is safe from her.", the FBI Agent growled and gave more fuel to H.B.s fire.

"So you want to lock her up, like a rabid animal, that's it, yeah?", I could feel Mina tense from the volume. Sensitive hearing has it's downsides.

"Hellboy, please.", she addressed the fuming demon. "I don't think, that anyone has the intention of locking anyone up. Am I right, Tom?", her tone of voice dared the field operatir to tell her, she was not right. Wilhelmina Barker is always right.

For a short time, it seemed, as if Manning wanted to stare her down, but he didn't last long. "Of course, you're right.", he answered through clenched teeth.

"Wonderful.", she answered cheerily, but I could feel her trembling. Her shields where wearing thin and I could feel the pressure building inside her. Pressing my hand to her back, I tried to both, relieve her tension a bit and guide her to a seat. Reluctantly she let me push her down, so I was standing behind her, one webbed hand on her shoulder, where I could sneak a finger around the collar of her blouse to rest it against her cool, soft skin. On the contact, she finally let her barriers towards me down and the emotions flooded my head. Hellboys anger and heartbreak, Mannings annoyance and fear towards both Red and Mina and finally Minas own pain.

I felt her gladly accept the help and drain the energy reserves, I offered her. Suddenly she sat a bit more straight, her formerly stark white cheeks flushed a little and I could hear the fabric of her corset protest, when she drew an unneeded breath.

"Now, that that's settled, let's see, what we can do about Miss Sherman."

* * *

Mina: 

When Abe finally dropped me off at my quarters, I was completely and utterly wasted and while he'd never admit to it, I could see, that he was tired, too.

In the last hour of the argument, I had all but pushed the emotions completely and unfiltered to him.

"Thank you.", I mumbled, leaning heavy against the doorframe.

"Not a problem.", he answered and I didn't even need my abilities to feel, that he was in pain … not that my abilities take any effect with him. "At least Red only destroyed the table."

I gave a little laugh to this. "At the end, I was ready to bash both their heads in.", at Abes shocked gaze I waved a hand dismissively. "It was a joke."

He hung his head. "Sometimes, I understand, why they are afraid of you.", he mumbled and I could feel my brows draw together. "I never wanted to scare you."

He looked back at me and I suddenly felt very uneasy. When you are so used to feel every emotion of the person next to you, it is scary, if you can't even pick up a hint of what your counterpart is feeling.

Him saying that I scare him is quite funny, if you think about it. I never did anything that would give him a reason to fear me … but he …

"Mina.", he suddenly said and I was glad, I can't blush.

"I am sorry, I just want to go to bed.", I answered and turned for the door.

"Mina …", he called again, but I just slipped into my room and shut the door immediately. In this precise moment, I wasn't able to deal with him and my being unable to read his feelings.

I was tired and even though the blinds where drawn, I could feel the sun heating the earth. While I am able to walk even in bright sunlight, I don't like it much. After prolonged time in sunlight my skin gets pretty irritated, much like a bad sunburn and bright light hurts my eyes.

With one quick movement, I loosened the laces on my corset and striped from it. I rolled it up and put it away in a drawer. "Your corset is your armor, so lace it tightly.", I was told once … I think it was around the late 18 hundreth. I don't think the lady who said it, would believe how true this is for me. I feel safe under my corsets and flowing skirts and the pressure from the constricting clothing items constantly reminds me to never lose my focus.

The rest of my clothing was discarded on the floor, I was far to tired to bother putting them away.

Exhausted I let my naked body fall into the satin sheets. "Classy.", H.B. had once commented with a sneer, when he'd been to my room.

I shifted around to find a more comfortable position. I had burned my shoulders rather bad two days ago and the flesh was still tender.

In the darkness and quiet of my rooms, I could feel the hunger building … I would need an evening off tonight.

* * *

Now, please leave me a review, so I know what you think. 


	3. Chapter 3

Here is the third chapter of my little story, I hope you like it.

The disclaimer is still in effect: I don't own anything, besides Mina .

* * *

Abe: 

It wasn't the first time, that Mina had slammed the door into my face. Thinking about it, she probably was hungry, too. Me, Kate and Manning where the only ones, that knew, that the blood bottles in fact weren't enough to keep Mina healthy.

I shivered at the thought. More than once I had caught a glimpse of one of her "dinner nights". The process of feeding, did nothing to disturb me, it was the way she enticed her victims.

She always tried to hide the details from me, but it never worked completely. And that was, what made me sick. The knowledge of her being with a man, or a woman. Every time she let me in, I saw and felt what she had done with them and every time it left me sad, panting and with a deep longing for the woman, I would never have but was at least lucky enough to call my friend.

I felt myself blink several times, when I realised I had made the way to the library and to the entrance of my tank without noticing it.

Sighing I let myself glide into the water and enjoyed the feeling of the liquid rehydrating my skin and gills.

I suddenly had to wonder, if it would be possible for Mina to stay under water for a prolonged time. I knew, that she didn't need to breath, even if she forced her lungs to do so, ever so often.

"Even if it's something so small as breathing, but people will notice if you don't do it.", she had once explained. "They might not notice it consciously, but they will feel spooked.", Manning had just raised an eyebrow suspiciously at that. I remember, that he had watched everyone very closely in the following weeks.

"Hey, Blue.", I heard H.B.s deep baritone rumble through the water. "Did the fang get to bed alright?", he asked, obviously to avoid something else, that was on his mind.

"I think so.", I answered and floated so, that we were on eyelevel. "She will come back.", it took a while to realise, that Red hadn't actually said the question out loud. "Liz, I mean.", I added, to avoid confusion.

"That is, what I was afraid of.", the big, red monkey said meekly and slumped in Minas armchair. I could hear the wood creaking and was contemplating to point out, that she wouldn't be exactly trilled, if he destroyed her favourite piece of furniture.

"Why is she even coming back?", he asked hotly, but I felt, that it was desperation speaking, not anger.

"Like Dr. Manning said, there was an incident and she feels, she is safer here.", I answered quietly, knowing full well, that my friend still felt heartbroken. Probably more so than all the other times Liz had left on her own together.

"You know, I feel like crap.", the demon-man admitted suddenly. "I really thought she'd be better off out there, where she couldn't get hurt … where I couldn't drag her into shit."

I shrugged. "I already told you, that I am not happy with your decision to send her away … back then you where just to stubborn to listen."

"I can't stand you being always right.", he grumbled and folded his arms around his torso, his stone-hand scraping against the wood of the armchair.

"All of the time, I wanted her to come back and now I'm scared shitless.", he admitted.

"You should be.", I retorted. "Liz is still angry with you.", to this Hellboy just shrugged. "I'm fireproof."

"Hell hath no fury, like a woman scorned.", I answered him and let myself sink to the bottom of the tank, out of his sight. I heard him grumble and then leave.

* * *

She could feel her tears evaporating from her cheeks, as she stormed through the corridors, instinctively finding the way to the library and from there on out. 

The crisp morning air was cooling her skin and reminded her to keep the fire in check. She had almost lost it, when H.B. had asked her, what she was doing back at the B.P.R.D. His voice had sounded so cold, almost disgusted to her ears.

She had just wanted to see him again, hoping they'd have a second chance. In all the twelve and a half months she'd been away, there hadn't been a day, she hadn't thought about him. In the last eleven months she had thought of a thousand reasons to go back … to talk to him again. And then, one night, when she had had a dream of their fight, her fire had gotten lose. The fire had destroyed her bedroom and done serious damage to the rest of the flat, but luckily, nobody had been hurt.

Taking this to her advantage, she had called Manning, to ask him for shelter.

"Liz?", she suddenly heard Johns voice behind her. "Hell, what are you still doing out here?"

The pyrocinetic blinked and looked up to him. The simple movement hurt like hell. "Ow! What the fuck?", she touched stiff fingers to her neck.

"You must be frozen solid. You've been out here for two straight hours.", John explained while stripping from his coat and placing it around her shoulders.

"Wanna come back in and grab a coffee?"

"No, and Yes.", Liz answered, realising just then, that she was shivering and her teeth where clattering.

"No and yes?", Myers asked a little incredulously.

"No, I don't want to come in. I don't think, I could face anyone, even if it was just Abe in the Library. And Yes, I would like to grab a coffee.", she explained, rubbing her hands over her arms for warmth.

John chuckled lightly and placed an arm around her shoulders. "Well, then, lets have breakfast."

"Breakfast?", Liz asked, glancing at her watch. "It's almost one in the afternoon."

John shrugged. "Well, I had to help Abe and Lady Barker to hinder Red from ripping Mannings head of."

"Lady Barker?", the pyrocinetic asked, producing a small flame in her hands.

"I guess, we have a lot to catch up.", the Agent mumbled and tried to figure out, how to explain, that one of her best friends was now spending most of his time with a full blown eleven centuries old Vampire, that seemed to be immune to all the usual anti-vampire stuff … except maybe fire and the stake.

* * *

Please leave me a review, if you liked my story. I enabled anonymous reviews, so all of you, who are not members of ff . net can comment, too. 


	4. Chapter 4

Welcome to the 4th chapter of my story. Please remember the disclaimer: Only Mina (and the plot of course) is mine, the rest belongs to Mike Mignola.

I used three parts this time, to make this chapter a decent length.

Now, have fun:

* * *

Abe:

I could taste the sweet metallic taste of blood on my tongue. The hunger was slowly ebbing, making way for another kind of desire. My gloved hands made quick work of the buttons on the young mans … a boy really … black shirt. He was trembling and his eyes where glassy. His nimble fingers where tugging on my hair and his other hand was fumbling to lift the long, flowing skirt.

I pushed him back with one hand, just a slight shove, but he slumped down, like I'd hit him. I could feel the beast creeping through my veins as I lifted my skirt, before climbing on the bed, straddling the boy.

I awoke shivering, despite the rather warm water and I had the feeling, that my gills couldn't filter enough oxygen from the liquid. It hadn't been the first time, that I had relived Wilhelminas memories in a dream, but I surely would never get accustomed to it.

With aching muscles, I swam to the top of the water. I started to feel dizzy from the lack of oxygen. Groaning I dropped to the floor, feeling myself shaking from the effort of controlling my breathing, from frustration and from a desire that I hadn't known, before Lady Wilhelmina Barker had set foot into the B.P.R.D. Headquarters.

I remember Kate walking into the library, laughing at something Mina had said. Her boots had made sharp clicking sounds on the floor and her vampire-aura had all but knocked the winds out of me.

I remember her eyes narrowing when Kate introduced us. The Professor took a few steps back, when the Vampire gave an irritated growl. For a moment the predator, that hides inside the woman was visible. I had seen her nose twitch, like she had smelled something and the exterior of the perfect, calm and collected english lady was back in place as soon as Manning had entered the library.

Mina had told me during one of our late-night talks (that had become such a part of my day, that I found myself anxiously waiting for her) that she probably had attacked me, hadn't there been a thick sheet of glass between us. I remember, that she had watched me from under long lashes, almost shyly, when she had admitted to this.

Slowly I could feel my breathing return to normal and the strength in my muscles coming back.

'She could never hurt me.', I had told Hellboy earlier that morning. She already had … repeatedly. Not resulting in bodily harm, but in some deep cuts in my soul.

Again I cursed myself for this absurd obsession for this woman. I should have been brighter that that, I thought. Me, who was the last man on earth she would want, me who was supposed to be super-intelligent, me, who knew of her escapades, I had fallen for the Vampire Lady. I SHOULD have been brighter, than all the others, who where lusting after her, who would get their hearts crushed in the blink of an eye, if she so wished.

Shaking my head I drew myself up from the floor. It wouldn't do my current emotional state any good to think about her.

Still a bit shaky, I padded down the spiral staircase. Maybe a little bit of reading would calm my nerves.

* * *

John took her to a small café, not to far from the B.P.R.D. Headquarters. The drove in silence, Liz with her hands on the heater and John deep in thought.

When they had ordered and the waiter had brought their brunch, John poured coffee for them both, avoiding Liz' inquisitive gaze. "So, who is this Lady Barker?", she asked finally and caused John to sigh. Twisting the cup in his hands he thought for a moment, before stating simply: "Lady Wilhelmina Barker is a Vampire.", the Agent ducked slightly, awaiting the breakout.

After a short silence Liz began to laugh. "You're kidding, right?"

"Eh … no, not really.", he answered, perplexed. "Why?"

"Mina Barker? Oh, come on!", Liz answered, still laughing.

"I really don't know, what you are talking …"

"You never read Bram Stokers Dracula?", the brunette asked, raising her eyebrows.

"Actually … no.", John admitted quietly.

"One of the main characters is named Mina Harker.", Liz explained, grinning when John gave a little laugh himself. "That is indeed a strange coincidence.", of all the possible reactions he had thought of, this hadn't been one of them.

"Now,", Liz continued. "Tell me about her. How'd she end up with the bureau? And how'd Manning survive the shock?", she grinned a little.

Myers shrugged. "I don't know much about her. Professor Corrigan brought her in about ten months ago.", he loaded scrambled eggs on his plate. "She sleeps during the day, mostly and at nights she spends most of her time in the library, as long as professor Corrigan isn't running tests on her."

Chewing on her toast, Liz waved a hand vaguely. "Tests?", she managed between bites. Until now, she hadn't realised, how hungry she'd been.

"Yeah …", the Agent shifted in his seat. "Ehm … the professor is trying to find out more about her resistance to sunlight.", at this, Liz started choking on her orange juice.

"She's WHAT?", she breathed after the coughing fit had subsided.

"Resistant to sunlight.", John answered unsure.

"And she is drinking blood.", it wasn't a question.

"Uhm, yes.", he nodded. "But she's never harmed anyone and she is feeding on blood packs."

"Is she?", the pyrocinetic answered through clenched teeth. She remembered a talk she'd had with professor Broom, when they'd faced Elizabeth Bathory in the Hampton House.

"There are a few, that didn't loose their human personality to the vampiric beasts inside and those few choose not to kill.", the old professor had told her. "But they can't survive without drinking living blood."

* * *

Mina:

I awoke from a persistent knock on my door. Happy anxiety drifted into the room, waved into Kates unique emotional signature.

"Yes, come in.", before I had even finished, the blonde had already entered.

"You wouldn't believe, what I found in Scotland.", the excited professor shouted and threw a folder on my bed.

"Kate, while I do emphasise with your enthusiasm, I would appreciate it, if you lowered your voice.", I drew myself up into a sitting position and took the folder.

"And while I do like you, I would appreciate it, if you covered up.", Kate retorted and threw a tank top in my face.

"Thank you.", I gave back ironically and pulled the top over my head. "So, what have we got here?" I opened the folder and read through the original assignment. "The Hound of Baskerville?", I asked, raising an eyebrow.

Kate shrugged and turned the page for me. "I actually found the last pack of Wolven!", Now, I was actually impressed. "I thought that they where extinct."

"Me, too, can you believe it?", Kate was nearly bouncing on the edge of my bed.

I skipped through the pages and found pictures. "They are beautiful.", One of the infrared pictures showed a pack of huge, dark and massive bodies.

Another was a regular photography of a young woman, with black hair and piercing grey eyes. "She is the shaman of the pack. Selina Davenport … that's at least the name, she gave me.", Kate shrugged. "She also is the packs Voice. I was so glad, that she was willing to speak to me."

"You were lucky.", I remembered my last run in with a pack of these creatures, half a millennium ago. It had been nearly impossible to find the Voice and get the huge changeling to talk to me. "The last time, I had the chance, it had taken about three weeks work."

Kate sighed and I could feel a wave of deep sadness hit me. "Someone is killing them.", she finally sad, fighting to keep her voice steady. "Selinas father, brother and her little nephew have been shot. The nephew had been just a cup."

"Could you find out who is targeting them … have you investigated the people who alerted the bureau?", I felt a cold dread creep up my spine. "Are there any farmers missing their livestock or something.", Wolven are a peaceful species of changelings. They mostly stay away from humans, spending most of their time in their furform. I've never heard of a Wolven attacking a human being … who would want them dead?

"We investigated all possible suspects. Most of them don't even believe in the occult.", her voice sounded defeated and I could feel frustration radiating from her. "Manning is not very eager to let me lead a team back to help the pack."

With a huff I threw back the covers and got up. "We'll see about that!", I knew that Mannung was an ignorant bastard, when it came to the needs and wants of what he called "Freaks" … but I could be very persuasive.

* * *

Please leave me a review, and tell me, what you think. 


	5. Chapter 5

Good day and welcome back.

Today is most deffinitely one of the best days of my live. Finaly my little Dollfie Xia arived, my new camera was ordered and I just feel great, so, as an early easter gift to you, I'll update TWO chapters.

Disclaimer is still in effect, now enjoy.

* * *

"You alright?", John asked, after he'd put out a little flame, that had sparked from Liz' finger onto her napkin.

"Yeah … I'll have to talk to Kate later.", she answered, taking a deep breath and started putting strawberry jam on her croissant to busy herself.

"Uhm, professor Corrigan is currently on an assignment in Scotland, she is not scheduled for return until tonight."

"Oh, what's she doing there?", Liz asked, welcoming the distraction, but John just shrugged. "Dunno, something about werwolfs."

"Sounds exactly like Kate's kind of thing.", Liz laughed, remembering the professors soft spot for wolfs.

"You realy want to come back?", he asked suddenly, well hidden behind his coffeecup. "I mean, with Hellboy and all."

The small bite of sweet tasting croissant she'd just taken turned into a hard to chew and tasteless lump. Liz could feel the cold creeping back into her limbs as she swallowed hard.

"I don't know.", she finally said, her voice sounding dull. "I tried … I really tried to live a normal live. It's not just the fire, that … ", she held onto herself for support, while she contemplated her next words. "I just want to be with him again. ", she finally whispered.

Scratching the back of his neck, John thought gor a moment, before saying: "I'm not good at such things … you'd have to ask Lady Barker to be sure.", he joked slightly. "But I think he still loves you. He'd be dumb not to.", to hide the slight blush, that was threatening to form in his cheeks he busied himself with his scrambled eggs.

"I don't know … until today I was almost convinced, that he'd send me away for my safety, but now …"

"He's just hurt, I guess.", John suggested helpfully, but Liz only gave a bitter laugh. "HE is hurt?", fighting back the tears, she clenched her teeth angrily. "He was the one who told me I was in his way!"

John reached over and loosened her hands, that had clamped down on the edge of the table so hard, that her knuckles had turned white.

"See … I don't claim to know anything, that happened, but I know, that he is madly in love with you and when you almost got killed back then, he went berserk. He just wanted for you to be safe."

"As if I'm safe out there!", Liz answered, not wanting to let go of her anger. Fearing, that if she did, id she listened to the soothing possibility Johns words implied she would only get hurt again.

"In his eyes, yes!", the young Agent answered honestly. "You're not so different from him. Both of you think so badly of yourself. I remember, that you once told me, that you feel like a hazard to everyone, that comes close to you.", at his words Liz drew a deep breath, wanting to say something, but John halted her with a raised hand. "He said the exact same thing, when you got hurt."

A single tear escaped her eye and a small, sad smile spread on her lips. "Big, red, dumb monkey."

* * *

Mina:

"No, no, no, no, no and NO!", Manning yelled and it took all of my restraint not to cover my ears.

"Tom.", I began quietly. "It would just be me and Kate."

"On a government founded trip to help a pack of flea eaten rugs! No, ma'am!", he gave back hotly and I marvelled at the fact, that his face had just turned another shade darker.

"If it's the money you're concerned about, then I will pay for it.", I retorted and tried hard not to laugh. Dr. Thomas Manning was sitting in his chair, clinging desperately to the armrests and opened and closed his mouth a few times like a fish out of water. I knew I had won, and so did he. His embaracement and anger about my victory was almost tangible.

"You two alone, there will be no extra privileges granted, you will report back to me personally every day and you will be back by the end of the week!", he finally growled, signing a few papers and thrusting them towards me. "And", he suddenly added, looking me straight in the eye: "No monkey business!"

"Yes, Daddy.", Kate answered, her joy flooding my head so strongly, it nearly overtook me. Grabbing the papers with one hand and my shoulder with the other, the excited blonde pulled me out of the office. "Can we fly first class?"

* * *

Abe:

I had searched nearly the entire library for a book that would appeal to me. After three hours of fruitless search, I let myself fall into Minas armchair. A dull pain on my thigh led my attention to a small, white book, that had been hidden under a cushion. "Perfume", read the title. "The story of a murderer."

I had read this book once, but never given it a second thought. Opening the small hardcover I leaned back, only to feel another object dig into my flesh. Groaning I pulled the offender up to examine it.

It was a small, black object, with five buttons and a thin ringlike wheel. I identified it immediately as Minas MP3 Player. A smile crept to my lips, as I thought about the first time, I had caught "The Lady" with headphones.

She had almost broken my wrist, when I had pulled one of the little buds from her delicate ear. She couldn't feel me and what little noise my movements had made seemed to have been swallowed by the music.

When she'd finally loosened her death grip, she'd allowed me to plug the little thing to my ear. "The Lady" was listening to rather unladylike music.

Positioning the headphones in my ears, I started the device and flipped through the songs. I knew none of the artists, so I just started a song called "My Selene" and opened the book once more. 

Soon I found myself reading the same page over and over while my thoughts where focused on the song.

* * *


	6. Chapter 6

Mina:

I had booked two last minute flights to Iverness for tomorrow evening. First class, of course.

Kate had gone to repack for the new trip and I was on my way to the library, where I found Abe in my favourite armchair, with his eyes closed, my copy of Perfume in his lap and my MP3 Player in his hand. Smiling I pulled the earphones from his ears. "Hey.", I said, bowing down to be on eyelevel with him.

He started a little, before blinking both sets of lids. "Hey.", he gave back. "Did you sleep well?"

"Yes, until Kate dragged me out.", he looked at me questioningly. "She found a pack of Wolven near Iverness.", I rounded the chair and sat down on the low table "We will go back tomorrow."

"Go back?", he asked and blinked again.

"The pack is obviously hunted, we will investigate who is killing them.", I explained pulling my legs up to sit Indian style.

"Oh.", I tried desperately to figure out what he was thinking.

* * *

Abe:

I hadn't felt Mina coming in, too deep had I immersed myself into the music. When I finally realised her standing next to me, she had already pulled the earphone out and called her greeting.

She was so close, I could smell her scent and the fact that she was wearing a thin tank top hadn't helped much to find my composure.

"Hey.", I retorted feeling stupid. "Did you sleep well?"

"Yes, until Kate dragged me out.", she said and shrugged a little. "She found a pack of Wolven near Iverness.", she explained and walked around the chair to sit on the table in front of me. She was wearing knee-length cargo-pants that revealed the smooth skin of her calves.

I was marvelling at the form of her legs, when something she'd said caught my attention.

"Go back?", I felt a sudden fear run through my body. She couldn't go back home … she couldn't leave … me.

The relieve that had hit me was unbelievable, when I understood, that she was just going back to Scotland to help the Wolven. "When will you be back?", I asked, already dreading her departure.

"Manning wants us back by Sunday … I don't know, if three days will be enough, but we'll do our best.", I could feel the determination in her.

"I am sure you will.", I told her and tried a reassuring smile. "So, you will be off tomorrow?"

"Yes.", she nodded. "Our flight leaves at five in the afternoon." 

Something about her choice of words sounded strange. "You're not taking one of the B.P.R.D. planes?"

She shook her head no. "Manning is not very happy about this as it is. He doesn't want us wasting bureau funds."

"Who is paying for all this then?", a mission like this was not cheap.

"Me, of course.", she answered a little indignantly, as if my question was the most stupid thing she ever heard. Suddenly it dawned on me, that I knew so little about her.

"I did not only inherit my aristocratic title from my late husband, he left me a small fortune.", she explained and if I hadn't known it better, I'd say, she'd read my confusion.

"You were married?", I could feel a strange, rather unpleasant sensation creep through me, when I saw the pain coming back to her eyes.

Mina hunger her head and her features where shadowed by long tresses of hair. "Yes.", she whispered and I could see her shaking slightly.

I tried to reach over, but she used her supernatural speed to move away. It took me awhile to locate her, standing behind a reading desk, her arms wrapped tightly around her body, as if she where freezing.

For a moment she looked unsure of what to do, then her eyes flicked to the door, almost fearfully. She had manoeuvred herself so, that I was between her and the exit to her sanctuary.

"Mina.", her sudden fear of me shook me to my core. "It's alright.", I got up to move away, so she would be able to leave freely, but she obviously misinterpreted my movements.

"Stay away!", she suddenly snapped, her beast coming forth. Her eyes got even brighter and her fangs extended to their full, impressive length.

In my mind, I reached out for her, tried to tell her, that everything was Ok, but I only found the dark raging, that was her inner beast. Rage, hunger and fear were building and almost tangible wall around her, so I backed up against a shelf to grant her access to the door.

My eyes caught her movement only barely. When the library door closed behind her with a sharp banging sound, I could feel my body trembling. Breathing hard, I fell to the floor.

What had just happened? I had never seen her like that.

* * *

Mina:

When Abe had asked me about my marriage, The Beast had showed me the pictures of Phillips dead and bloody body. I could hear It's sardonical laugh, as It clawed It's way through my very being, using my weakness and pain to get to the surface.

When I saw Abe reaching over to me, I knew It would tear his throat out, as soon as It would get the chance. With the last bit of controll I had over my body, I moved away as fast as I could. 

"My, my. ", The Beast taunted in my head. "We could have soooo much fun, if you just let me be in control for once."

No, no, no … I would never give up my soul to It.

I caught a movement and saw Abe getting up. "Stay away!", I yelled, hoping, that it would find it's way to him.

When I saw my friend back up against a shelf, I knew he had heard me.

As fast as I could I got out, storming through the corridors, while my sharp nails dug into my palms.

All the way to my room I could hear It's laugh, hear It taunting me. Again I saw the pictures of the grizzly wound. I saw his eyes, wide in horror and shock, saw his blood staining my nightdress … 

At my door I bumped into Kate, who seemed to know what was going on. I saw her hand reaching for the silver dagger, that I knew was hidden under her jacket.

"Go in!", she ordered, pushing me through the door. "Mina!", the blonde called, as soon, as she had closed the door again and I concentrated on her voice to keep The Beast in chek.

"Wilhelmina, listen! You are stronger that It! Concentrate!"

Clinging desperately to her voice I fought The Beast down the best I could. "Thank you.", I whispered and could feel the tension leaving Kates mind and body, but only partially.

"No problem. What the hell happened?", she let herself slump into a chair and looked up at me, her hand still firmly clasped around the dagger.

It hit me like a physical blow. "Abe!", I headed for the door, but Kate blocked my path. Ignoring the growl that escaped my throat she stated: "You are not going anywhere!", with more force than was to be expected from such a lithe person she pushed me into the chair, she'd just been sitting on mere moments ago. "Is he alright?", she asked, one hand already on the handle.

"I didn't harm him physically, if that is, what you mean.", I admitted silently and could hear It laughing.

"Alright.", Kate nodded. "When were you last outside?", I could feel her determination and worry.

"Two weeks ago, I think.", a stern look and a wave of disapproval hit me. "You are going out tonight, and I will look after our fish-guy.", it would be useless to argue with her unless I used my powers, but I wouldn't have risked it, so I just nodded.

"Good. I'll lock you in!", without further ado, she left and I was alone with It.

* * *

Sooooo, what do you think? Please leave me a review ... I am currently a little uncertain with the way my story is progressing. Is there too much Mina/Abe? Too little Story? ... Just tell me, what you think and don't worry, my mainplot will get going soon 


	7. Chapter 7

Soooo, finally, I'm back. I had loads of real world stuff to do, which left me almost no time to work on this story. Now, I've got 4-5 more chapters finished and only need to type them (on my brand new EeePc, which I got for Christmas, yeah!!!!)

I hope Santa brought you everything you wished for and that you enjoy this latest chapter.

_________________________________________________________________

"You have a place to stay?", Myers asked, when they climbed back in his car about two hours later.

"Uhm … no.", Liz admitted shyly and thought about running for a moment. Not that this would have made any sense, but she really didn't want to go back to the bureau today.

"Alright, then you`re staying with me, if you don't mind.", he smiled at her encouragingly. For a moment she looked unsure and he added: "I`ll take the couch."

Laughing, Liz nodded. "Alright, alright."

"Ok, I`ll drop you off and then I`ll get your things from the bureau.", John said and started the car, as she finally closed the door behind her.

"I`m sorry … ", she mumbled, sinking into her seat.

"No problem."

"Actually, it is!", liz gave back, shaking her head. "You shouldn`t run errands for me, because I`m to big of a coward."

"Why not? Isn`t that what friends are for?", he gave back, sending a smile in her general direction to keep his eyes on the road.

Blushing, Liz pulld her cardigan tighter around her.

"When did you get that car anyway?", she asked after a while.

"Six month ago. Manning thought it was cheaper in the long run, than all the taxi reciepts.", he shrugged.

"What happened to your scooter?", the brunette asked, raising an eyebrow.

"Hellboy trashed it."

"Why the hell did he do that?", she sat up straight, but John just shrugged a bit dismissively. "Dunno."

"John!", she said sternly, crossing her arms. "Why did he trash your scooter?"

"You left.", the Agent admitted glumly. "After he send you away, he went outside and kicked it to crap.", he shrugged.

"Wait until I get my hands on him!"

John laughed at her anger. "It`s no big deal, the thing was crap anyway and it got me a much nicer ride.

"No wonder he chose you as a target.", Liz gave a half smile. "If you`re always so lenient with him."

John shrugged and pulled into a driveway. "Maybe I`m just to good for this world.", he joked and stopped the car in front of a smal, but nice apartmentbuilding. "Come on, I`ll get you upstairs and then I'll fetch your stuff. You left it in the conference room, right?"

Liz nodded and got out of the car. Looking up at the building in front of her she wondered how Johns apartment would look.

"You coming?", he called over and suddenly Liz could feel the weight of today's events settle on her. Two days ago, she had burned down her flat and she hadn't slept much since then. Yawning she nodded and followed towards the entrance.

"It's not even three in the afternoon and I feel like I could fall asleep right here."

"You can lie down.", John said while opening the door and heading towards the elevator "When did you last sleep? You look terrible."

"Thank you.", she gave back, huffing in mock annoyance.

"Oh, I'm … I mean … I didn't mean…", the Agent stuttered, waving his hands in a helpless gesture, until Liz couldn't help it anymore and started laughing. "It's alright, John.", she giggled and pointed towards the elevator doors, that had just opened. "Shall we?"

"Oh, sure."

----------------------------

Abe.

I was still sitting on the floor, my back pressed against the shelf and my knees pulled up to my chest, when Kate entered.

"Abraham? Are you alright?", she called almost tentatively.

"Yes.", I said, but God, I was not alright. "How is Mina?", the thought, that had ruled my thoughts since her departure.

"A bit shook up and hungry.", the professor answered and kneeled down beside me. "What did you talk about?", her voice sounded almost accusatory, but I could feel that she was only worried.

"Her husband.", I told her, still not comfortable with the thought of Wilhelmina being married.

"Phillip?", Kate asked, drawing her brows together, but I could only shrug. "Lord barker?", she prodded further and I nodded. "Aaah, I see."

"You see what?", I asked alarmed from the feeling of dread and sadness, that was radiating from her. I could pick up hazy images of a newspaper headline.

The images blurred further as Kate actively shut me out, which alarmed me further. I touched her hand, to get a clearer few, but she stood up to get away. "Abe … that's not my story to tell.", a deep sadness filled her eyes and I felt like an ironband was being pulled tight around my heart.

"Kate, what happened?", I asked, pleading. "Please, I've never seen Mina this frightened.2

"I understand, that you are worried, but please understand, that I cant tell you.", she wouldn't tell me anything, I could feel it, so I sighed and got up. "Surely she needs rest now.", I said and headed for the staircase towards the entrance of the tank.

An invisible hand was pushing at my throat. The feelings and faint images I had recievd from Kate slowly came together to a picture of death, tragedy and despair.

The headline burned itself into my mind: "Lord Phillip Barker brutally murdered."

-----------------

Mina:

I had chosen a black off-shoulder blouse and long black skirt to go with my bloodred, Victorian corset.

The ensemble now lay on my bed and I had the feeling it was mocking me. I needed to apologize to Abraham.

I felt like a trapped animal, running up and down in front of my bed.

The Beast was back again, taunting me.

"Oh, little girl…", It growled, clawing at the inside of my head. "Afraid I am going to destroy your new plaything?

With a scream I reached for the black-out curtains on my window and yanked them down. The bright rays of the setting sun streamed in hurting my eyes. I turned away, searching for the heavily tinted glasses on my bedside table.

Sitting down on the floor underneath the window I shoved the shades on my nose, waiting for Kate … I would need to ask maintenance to put up the curtains again.

I don't know how long I had been sitting there, my head hurting and my body trembling from hunger, when Kate returned.

The sun had set and the sky had turned a deep, velvety shade of blue.

"You alright?", the professor asked in a soft voice.

"I think so.", I replied, taking the hand she was offering me. "How is he?"

"A bit shook up.", she answered. "He retreated to his private room."

I nodded. I must have frightened him … I would need to apologize to him before we went to Scotland.

"Get dressed, honey.", Kate said smiling encouragingly. "You want me to come with?"

"no, thanks. ", I replied, knowing how uncomfortable Kate felt in these underground clubs I had chosen for my hunting grounds.

A bit stiff I walked over to my bed and stripped from my shirt and pants.

"Geez, girl! Get some underwear!", Kate joked, taking the corset and loosening the laces

Raising an eyebrow I turned and put my hands on my hips. Slowly I walked towards her.

"Mina, stop that!", she demanded, backing up slowly.

I grinned slightly, enjoying the mixture of feelings, that was radiating from Kate. The Beast relished in the rushing of blood and her increased heart rate. "Why, Kate? Do I frighten you?", the Vampire in me asked and I saw her swallow hard.

She knew I meant her no harm, but she was frightened nonetheless.

"Mina …", her voice was failing her when her back hit the wall. "Please, stop.", the strong sense of longing coming from her sobered me up instantly.

"I am sorry, Kate.", I whispered, but she shook her head.

"Just get dressed."

I felt stupid. I should have had better control over my powers.

Kate's heart rate as slowing and she took a deep breath. "You know, you're scary, right?"

I laughed lightly and stepped into my skirt. "Yes, I know ….", a wolf will always stay a wolf, disregarding how much you try to domesticate it. "You'll do better to never forget, what I am, Kate.", I said, pulling my blouse over my head.

"I won't.", she whispered, before placing the corset around my torso. "but I won't forgett, that I owe you my life either."

I nodded and closed the clasps, so Kate could lace me up properly. We didn't speak and only the scratching of the cord could be heard, until Kate tied the bow with a final sigh.

She had once admitted to me, that she'd love to have a corset of her own and I had demanded, she'd try one on. I hadn't even finished lacing her up, when she had asked me to unlace the garment. "I'll stick to my own clothes.", she'd said.

A smile crept to my face at the memory.

"You ok?", the blonde asked, when she saw it.

"Yes, I just remembered, when you tried on one of my corsets."

She laughed. "Damn things."

"I find them rather comfy.", I said, knowing full well what she would be answering.

"If I didn't have to breathe, I would find that, too.", she raised an eyebrow.

"Alright, alright, point taken.", I took the pair of gloves from my nightstand and slipped them on. I just felt safer with them. The feelings weren't as intense as when I touched someone barehanded.

Sitting down in front of my vanity I pulled my hair up into a knot and fastened it with a silver hair ornament.

I heard Kate sit down on my bed and felt a nagging curiosity, that was so typical for her drift over. "What's bothering you?"

"Nothing.", she said and I knew she was lying, even without my ability.

"Liar.", I answered, smiling at her in the mirror.

"It's not, like it's really something that is bothering me per se … it's just … something I was wondering about."

I applied the last touches to my make-up before turning around: "Spit it out!"

"I … was wondering … what's it with you and Abe?", she blurted out uncomfortably.

I drew my brows together. Yes, what was it with me and Abe? "We are friends.", I said, trying to hide my own uncertainty.

"I've heard that loads of times from Liz.", Kate raised her eyebrows sarcastically.

My concentration was crumbling and the Beast was gnawing at my consciousness . "Yes, yes, you like him, don't you?", It's shrill voice taunted. "Let's play with him a little, like we did …"

"Shut up!", I realised I had actually said that out loud, when I saw Kate's shocked face. "I am sorry … I just need to get out."

She nodded and went for the door. "I'll drive you, when you are … ready.", I caught the slight uncomfortable hitch in her voice. "Just call me and I'll pick you up again, when you're done."

___________________________________________________________________________

Now, this was longer than usual, to make up for my long absence. I hope you enjoyed it, please leave a comment.

I am still in dire need of a reliable beta-reader, so, if you are interested, just write me an e-mail.

Best wishes for you all, enjoy the holidays. I'll try to be back before the new year :)


	8. Chapter 8

Today on the menu. Mina-Vampire goodness ;) and we'll introduce a bit of my own Vampire-lore. hope you like.

As always, nothings mine beside Mina!

_____________________________________________________________________________

Abe:

Shortly after Kate had left John came back to get Liz' things. "Is she alright?", I asked and he nodded.

"She's just upset, I guess."

"Hmm.", I floated behind the glass and nodded myself. "Red was not very tactful."

The Agent laughed. "This is an understatement.", he shrugged. "But she'll kick his arse for it and they'll be alright, I guess."

Again, I marvelled at this good-natured young man. Despite his own feelings for Liz, he tried to resolve her problems with Hellboy.

"I guess.", I answered, hoping that it would be this easy.

"Alright, I'll be off. She'll be hungry, when she wakes up.", he said for a good-bye and left. Hellboy would rip his head off, if he ever found out about Liz spending the night at Johns home.

I felt the familiar sensation of a headache in the back of my skull, which worsened immediately, when I felt Mina approaching. For a moment I considered retreating to my private rooms, instead I swam to the top of the wate.

Just, when I had reached the top of the stairs Mina and Kate walked in. In addition to my headache, I felt like choking.

She was dressed in a black dress that was showing off her neck and shoulders and her normally soft make-up was darker, more prominent. There had only been a few occasions I had seen her like this, but I knew what it meant. She was on the hunt.

"Abraham…", her soft voice drifted up to me.

"You are going out?", I hadn't meant for my voice to sound so harsh, but in this moment, I couldn't help it.

"Yes.", she simply said, her green eyes never wavering from me. "I would like to talk to you in the morning."

I didn't know, what to say. Her guilt was evident in her eyes. She was truly sorry, I know that now, but back then, I was so disappointed by her leaving.

I just turned and went back to the two doors from which one led directly to my private rooms.

--------------------------

Mina:

When Abe wordlessly turned and left, I felt like crying.

"It'll be alright.", Kate said and I could feel the honesty behind her words.

"Maybe I should stay and explain …", I started, but Kate shook her head. "I know.", I answered to her look. If I stayed, I would probably hurt someone, so I followed Kate to her car.

We drove in silence, but my thoughts where chasing each other.

My friendship … almost kinship really, with Abraham as so precious to me, what, when I had destroyed it with my actions.

"Don't worry so much.", Kate said suddenly, putting a hand on my arm. I hadn't noticed, we had stopped.

Nodding, I gathered my skirt and got out. In a way, I dreaded hat was to come in the near future much more, than my much needed talk with Abraham.

-------------------------------

Liz had fallen asleep as soon as her head had hit the pillow, John had given her. She was too exhausted to dream and still sleeping, when he came back with her three suitcases and her bag with her new camera.

It was already dark, when she awoke to the clatter of plates and the smell of pizza.

Yawning, she got up and very nearly fell over her own luggage. Smiling, she knelt down and opened one of the suitcases. After rummaging through the contents a short time she found a comfortable black sweater. Stripping from the wrinkled blouse she had been sleeping in, she donned the sweater and pulled out the camera Hellboy had bought for her birthday a few month before he'd send her away.

Silently she padded down the corridor towards what she thought to be the kitchen. She almost laughed out loud at the sight of Myers fumbling at the oven with two big, bunny-shaped oven mitts, complete with floppy ears.

Chuckling silently, she started the camera and took a picture. The silent clicking of the mirror inside startled John, who promptly let go of the baking tray. The loud clanking of the metal mixed with the shout of: "DAMN!"

"Oh, I'm sorry.", liz put down the camera and hurried over. "Are you ok?"

"Yeah, yeah, I'm alright.", he answered. "You startled me."

"I'm sorry.", she said again and took the oven mitts from him. Carefully she took the tray and placed it on the counter. "Thank you for getting my things."

"I told you, no problem.", the Agent smiled and gestured for the small table. "You hungry?"

Her stomach felt like she hadn't eaten in days so she nodded.

"I hope you like salami and cheese.", he put the two pizzas on the table.

------------------------------------

Mina:

The tall man with the black security shirt let me in without having to wait.

It's not, like he knew me, I just told him I was on the guest list.

The power of persuasion has always been one of my strongest vampiric abilities.

Pounding bass and the smell of hundreth of people greeted me inside. It was intoxicatin, the mixture of blood, adrenalin and sex.

I knew the song. 'Beauty of suffering', by a German band called 'Blutengel'.

My lips peeled back from almost luminescent white teeth, my fangs scraping along my lower lip, while extending to their full inch.

"Perfect, perfect.", the Beast jubillated in It's high pitched voice and for once, It was right.

"Hello.", I heard a deep voice purr beside my ear. I had felt the boy approaching, but hadn't acknowledged him till them.

"Hello.", my other voice gave back, when I turned. He looked good: tall thin, with pale skin and long dark hair. His eyes where blue and bore into mine.

"You made me wait.", he said and I quirked and wyebrow. That line was new.

"Saw you last a few weeks ago. You vanished, before I could speak to you."

Interesting.

My tongue slipped between my teeth and wetted my lips. I could feel my body humming in response to the boys heartbeat.

"Should have been quicker then.", I gave back and I could feel the vampire-voice vibrate through my chest.

I flared my nostrils, took in his scent as he shrugged.

The leather of his coat mixed with the wormwood on his breath. He'd drunken Absinth. Together with the adrenalin in his blood and his arousal it created an almost irresistible aroma. My upper lip retracted in a low growl and his answer went out of the window. He shivered

By th time I had pushed him against a wall in a smal alcove, his breath heavy I as too far gone, too drunk on his scent, too hungry to care about the pain to come.

--------------------------

Abe.

I wondered, if she'd really come to talk. Sometimes, after one of those nights she hadn't come back to the bureau for days or locked her self into her rooms.

I had asked a few times about this but she had just averted my gaze and said, that she needed solitude after she'd fed.

Grinding my teeth, I closed my eyes. I really didn't want to think about her, feeding.

Taking deep breath I concentrated on writing the twice-overdue report from my last mission with Red.

Just a simple haunting and it didn't even take us a day to find out who the ghost was, dig up his remains and cremate them. But still, Manning wanted a report.

I hadn't even filled the information for date and place of the mission, when I heard a knock on my door. It was tentative and hesitant, I knew who it was instantly.

"Come in.", I said, putting down my pen.

"Good day.", said Johann's voice. "Am I interrupting something?"

I turned and shrugged. "Not really.", the shoulders of his containment-suit sagged a little, as if relieved.

"I heard Liz was here.", he closed the door and seemed to observe me for a moment. "But let's start with what is bothering you."

"No.", I held up a hand. "I really don't want to talk about it."

The ghost shrugged and sat down on the small cot, that served as a bed. "As you wish. I was surprised to find the bureau still standing.", I would never be able to tell how grateful I was, that the medium just dropped the issue.

"She singed a few hairs, but other than that …", I said, but Johann shook his head with a small creaking sound. "I would have thought our big red friend would have torn down the whole place by now.", suddenly I felt guilty. I was so concerned about Mina, I hadn't thought about how Hellboy must be feeling.

"Yes.", I admitted hesitantly. "One would think so."

"Obviously Hellboy prefers his privacy right now. I heard he locked himself into his room. So there is no need for you to feel guilty, that you did not go to him."

I shrugged, unconvinced, but let it go. "Liz will come back.", I said, stating the obvious.

"Yes, most definitely. She is stubborn like that."

I laughed lightly. Yes, Liz was stubborn.

----------------------------------

Mina:

I heard his heartbeat pounding, felt his blood slowly making it's way into my body and slowly, oh so slowly, I felt my own heart join the rhythm of his. Agonizingly slow the long dead muscle began beating once again, reviving slowly decaying flesh and bone and tissue.

The pain of the Rebirth was bearable, became even enjoyable after a few moments, quite unlike the pain to come, as soon as the fresh blood was fully consumed by my body.

Every single time I nearly had sympathy for my brothers and sisters who fed every night, so they wouldn't have to experience the hell, that was every single death. I even felt a little understanding for those of my kind who killed. More than once I had felt the unbelievable power of an ended live running through my veins. The consequences, though, where worse, than an eternity of dying and being reborn over and over again could ever be.

I felt his warmth fade away, not because his body temperature was really dropping …. Mine was rising with every mouthful of his hot, sweet blood I drank until the need to breath was becoming unbearable.

I pushed away from the boy, taking a few deep breath's and holding him up on wobbly legs with one hand.

His eyes where glassy and he had a distant smile on his face.

"Hear me!", the Vampire commanded and the far away look in his eyes became a different quality. "You will NOT remember my face. You had a nice night, with a nice lady.", he nodded, before blinking and stumbling out of the alcove as if I hadn't been there.

Despite the rush of being alive again, I felt horrible and dirty, so I went out, pulled the mobile phone, the bureau had given me from my bag and called Kate.

"Mina, are you OK? You haven't even been there for an hour.", she sounded worried.

"I am alright. Just not in the mood for dancing.", my heart was racing in my chest, or so it seemed to me in this moment.

"Have you fed?", the professor asked seriously and I hummed a positive response.

"Sooooo … shouldn't you be all over the place? I mean, normally, you're high as a kite after feeding. No offence."

"None taken. It's just …", I broke off, leaving a small, but uncomfortable silence between us.

"It's OK. I'll be there in half an hour."

I took a deep breath and hung up.

The cool night air burned in my unused lungs and I wondered quietly, where that typical rush was. Kate WAS right, normally, I would have been high on the experience, on the boys blood, but right now, I felt more dead than I had in years. A chill crept into my warmed flesh that had little to do with the outside temperature.

I heard the Beast laughing inside my head, quieter … much quieter than before and almost sleepily, but still, it was laughing, enjoying my uneasiness.

I just wanted to curl up in the library, listen to music and … I couldn't get near Abe. The possibility of him accidentally witnessing the Redeath, that was about to happen in the next few hours, was to great. And I wanted to avoid that at all costs. He just couldn't see me like that.

_____________________________________________________________________________

Did you like it? Should there be more VampireMina? Leave me a review :)


	9. Chapter 9

A happy new year to all of you, hopefully, you'll like this chapter, since it is a very important one for Mina and Abe.

Disclaimer: Hellboy and crew still belong to Mr. Mignola, Mina is mine and maybe, if you ask nicely, I will lend her to you ;)

Enjoy!

_______________________________________________________________

Abe:

While Johann wasn't particularly good at smalltalk, our conversation about his latest assignment in Venice steered my thoughts far enough away from our resident Vampire for me to finish my report. When the doctor finally left, I felt exhausted, parched and somehow bruised.

Streching sore muscles I got up. In times like this I was jealous of most of my colleagues, who could just go on a vacation.

Sighing I let myself slide into the water and closed my eyes. In the wet darkness of the private part of my tank my mind had time to wander. What I had seen in Kate's mind disturbed me only slightly … in addition to Minas reaction I felt downright frightened.

What had happened that night Lord Phillip Barker died?

----------------------------

Mina:

Even though she tried hard to act casual, I felt Kate's unease. She kept mostly quiet on our way back, but when we stood in front of the large double doors to the library, the whole complex was eerily quiet, she stopped me.

"Mina … honestly, something is wrong, I just know. Hell, even Red could tell that something is freaking wrong with you.", her voice was hushed in stark contrast to the inner turmoil, I could clearly fell inside her.

"Yes.", I admitted, resting a hand on the doors. "Before we left, you asked me about my relationship with Abraham.", taking a deep breath, I continued: "You know very well, what happened with … with Phillip.", I bit my lip, feeling a very real pain, not the dull aching which I normally felt. "I don't know, what I feel for him exactly … Abraham, I mean. It's different from everything, every relationship I had before. A part of that, I am sure stems from my inability to feel him.", I smiled sadly. "You know, I am so used to judge people by what I feel of them, that I can't figure out what he feels for the life of me."

Kate chuckled lightly: "And here I was, thinking you where playing dumb."

Raising my brows, I must have looked quite dumbfounded.

"Gosh, girl! He really, REALLY likes you.", the blonde said, emphasizing the word "likes" in a certain way.

Well, I really was unsure as to the exact nature of Abe's feelings, but I knew, he was attached to me. I shook my head. "That is not really my problem.", I turned towards the door. "I couldn't bear loosing him.", then I pushed the door open.

-------------------------------

Abe:

I had just drifted off to sleep, when Minas mind pushed at my consciousness. For a moment I contemplated just staying in the water, ignoring her. But the childish urge to punish her for her earlier departure went away quickly, when I felt her unease.

I was at the base of the stairs, when she pushed open the doors. She looked somehow more healty than when she'd left, but the sad look on her face and the strange feelings I got from her made me worry.

Kate looked from Mina to me for a moment, then left wordlessly. At that moment I realised I had never had a closer look at Mina after she'd fed.

"You look tired.", she said quietly.

"You look healthy.", I gave back lamely. "But you feel tired."

She nodded, smiling slightly. "But I promised."

Mina walked over to her chair and sat down, smoothing out the imaginary wrinkles in her skirt. "I am sorry for earlier.", her voice cracked slightly. "I didn't want to scare you."

"I was …", I began and took a seat opposite her. "I was mostly surprised." She didn't look at me. "Mina … I know, I have no claim on any information on your past …"

"It's alright.", she said, smiling sadly. "I was married to Phillip for almost ten years.", her eyes flicked up to meet mine almost nervously. "I loved him, with all my heart and for a while I could fool myself to have some semblance of a normal live.", she swallowed hard, fidgetting with a hook on her corset.

"´He knew, what I am and understood the need to feed once in a while, but for him I stretched the time between hunts to the maximum, so I could safely feed only from him."

My hands clawed at the soft leather of the chair and my heart was hammering in m chest, while I listened to her. In a way, I knew how her story would end.

"One night I lost control.", I felt the pain she was going through as clearly as if it was my own.

"It … got loose.", Minas voice was barely a whisper and I had to refrain from going over to her, fearing, that if I did, I would stop her from continuing.

Her green eyes, glassy as if from tears met mine and she took a deep, steadying breath. "I killed him … It killed him."

The look on her face was strangely determined, almost defiant. Was she really expecting an attack from me?

It took a moment for me to realise, that she was breathing heavy. Shaking and under her watchfull eyes, I got up and walked over to her.

"Do you really expect me to think less of you now?", I think I would have felt hurt if I hadn't felt so empty in this precise moment.

"I … didn't know, what to expect.", she whispered, looking down in front of her.

"Thank you for your trust.", I said trying my best to smile. "Mina … ", I began holding up a finger to silence her, when she began to speak. "What's done, is done. It was not your fault and now I understand so much, I could never have figured without knowing what you just told me. For that, I am thankful."

I reached out and placed a hand on her wrist, only to jerk away momentarily, as if burned. Her skin was not only warm, much warmer, than usual in fact, but underneath it, there was a pulse.

"Mina…", I was completely taken aback unable to comprehend.

Slowly Mina touched her wrist as if she was feeling what hat me so riled up.

"We come back to life every time we feed.", she said monotonously, matter-of-factly. As if it was nothing special.

I remembered that I had once read something like that and back then I had dismissed it as nonsense. Why on earth should a Vampire, a dead creature come back to life … un-life. "How?", I blinked sitting there dumbfounded "Why?"

Mina shrugged lightly. "I don't know.", a small smile tugged at the corners of her mouth. "We all try to keep as much of our physiology to ourselfs as possible or perhaps most Vampires just don't care…"

"You are alive?", I interrupted, a realisation just hit me. "Are you going to die … again?", Mina looked sad at this and a stark wave of irritation hit me.

"Yes.", she said, inspecting her fingernails.

"Does it hurt?", I asked putting my own cool hand on her warm one.

"Yes, but I am used to it.", she moved her arm so, that we where now holding hands.

Suddenly I felt very, very tired and it was not only my own tiredness.

"You should go to bed.", I told her, still holding her unusually warm hand and when she didn't react I pulled her up and led her from the library to her living quarters.

"I thought you would hate me or at least freak out on me.", she whispered while walking beside me through the dark and quiet corridors. I halted, pulling her to a stop beside me through our still joined hands. "Mina…", I began, looking her up and down. "Give me a little time to think about everything you told me right now, it was a bit much … but I will never hate you.

She nodded with blank face and started walking again.

__________________________________________________________________________

As always, please leave a review.


	10. Chapter 10

Welome back, I hope you all had a wonderfull New Year.

I need to thank my new beta, falconsblade. Realy, thank you so much for taking on this task

___________________________________________________________________________________________

Mina:

My head hurt and I felt somewhat dizzy. Never had I wished to feel Abe's emotions more than in this moment.

I felt every beat of my heart in my head, the boys blood coursing through me and Abe's hand in mine was a cool, soothing anchor.

When we reached my chambers, I was almost asleep already. I can't even remember how I lost my corset and got into bed. What I DO remember, however is that I pulled Abraham into my bed behind me and that I fell asleep wrapped in his arms.

The next day I woke to the shrilling of my phone and the bright morning sun creeping in through the windows.

With closed eyes I reached over to the bedside table and groped for the receiver for a moment. "Yes?", I asked. My throat felt sore and my voice sounded hoarse.

"Rise and shine, honey!", I heard Kate's voice and growled. "Whoa, you sound seriously wasted. Did your talk with Abe go ok?"

Abe!

"Talk to you later.", I said hastily and threw the phone back on the table. Where was he? In a frantic movement I threw back the covers and suddenly a sharp, stinging pain ran through my shoulders. My whole body felt sore and abused, but I was still "alive". More tentatively I got up, rolling my shoulders and kneading aching muscles. I disentangled myself from my skirt and pulled the blouse over my head. Quickly I dressed in the clothes of yesterday evening and went to search for Abe.

The halls where already bustling with activity but, as usual, most of the Agents scrambled to get out of my way. It was nothing. I was used to the fear humankind felt for my kind, and I was long ago over the hurt and sadness that fact used to make me feel. At the moment I couldn't have cared less.

I searched for any and every hint of the Ichtyo Sapien I could find in the feelings of the humans around me, like a blind person pushing herself along a wall towards her destination.

I almost stumbled upon entering the small cafeteria, but my heart jumped when I saw him sitting at a table, holding a cup of tea and smiling at me. He motioned for me to sit in the chair opposite him and when I did, he examined me carefully. "Good morning. Are you alright?"

I smiled and nodded: "Yes, a bit tired and hungry, but alright."

Abe blinked curiously and I laughed lightly. "Sorry.", I said, taking his cup from him. "I am alive right now, you know?", I took a sip of tea and closed my eyes.

"Did you sleep well?", he asked somehow tentatively. When I looked at him, he was fiddling with his fork.

"Yes, very. Thank you.", I smiled and reached over. "And you?", I touched his hand slightly, ignoring the looks from the Agents around us.

He blushed a dark shade of blue and smiled at his plate. "Very good.", then he looked at me pensively. "You should get ready for your flight … let's talk when you get back."

I took another sip from his tea and gave him back his cup. I got up then leaned over to kis his forehead. "I hope you will come see me before we leave."

He smiled up at me and nodded. "Sure."

-----------------------------------

Abe:

I felt like my heart was going to jump from my chest when Mina pulled me to bed with her. There was nothing sexual about it, but with her warm, soft body curled against mine, I felt unbelievingly satisfied.

It was so strange to feel her heartbeat under my hand on her stomach. She was alive … for a certain amount of time anyway.

I remembered that I had once read a book in which the author claimed that he had had close contact with a vampire. One that had vowed not to kill and that had retained his human self. Until recently I had forgotten about that book, because I thought it utter nonsense at that time.

Now my mind was racing to find everything that I had read. Every time the Vampire had fed, the author claimed, he would come back to life, or at least the body of the Vampire would start working again. Heartbeat, breathing, blood flow. Obviously the Vampires power would increase tenfold, perhaps greater, the more blood he drank.

Somehow I had the impression that I should have felt hurt, that Mina had never told me about that and yet… well, to be honest, I wasn't thinking very clearly at that moment, with her in my arms.

I am to this day unsure of when I fell asleep, but I know that my night was not very long.

I woke stiff from the unusual position, Mina was still curled up in my arms. Her make-up was slightly off and dark circles had formed under her eyes from her mascara. She was unbelievingly beautiful nonetheless.

For a moment I revelled in the luxury of watching her oh-so-peaceful expression before I carefully disentangled myself from her and got up.

I felt it was better to leave and let her decide how to deal with everything that had happened that night.

When I left her quarters I felt very light and happy. I would have thought that her revelations from just a few hours earlier would have shocked me. She had killed her husband after all … I had an idea of what had happened through the images I had received from Kate.

I found myself in the cafeteria and got a sandwich and a cup of tea.

"Good morning.", a young Agent greeted me, smiling. I had worked with him a few times and we had always gotten along quite well.

"Good morning.", I greeted back and the young man chuckled.

"Someone is in a good mood.", nodding he sauntered over to a few colleagues of his.

I shook my head and finished my sandwich. All that had happened in the last 24 hours stretched before me. Why was it not a big devastating shock to me what had happened with Mina's husband?

Deep inside I had always known that she was dangerous. She was a Vampire and the Beast inside her was a murderous monster. I had always known that she had killed and that she was sorry for it.

"What's done, is done.", I had told her only a few hours ago. There was no changing the past, but I know that Mina is a good person. I had always known..

Suddenly my heart fluttered when I felt her approaching. She was searching for me and almost stumbled when she entered the room.

I watched her scan the cafeteria and smiled, when her green eyes settled on me.

I made an inviting gesture for her to come over.

"Good morning", I greeted her, when she sat down. "Are you alright?", I asked, trying to sound casual but her answer made me blink curiously. She had fed the night before and judging by her unusually healthy complexion she was still very much alive.

Laughing, she took my cup from me and explained: "I am alive right now, you know?"

I had not thought about everything that being alive would mean for her and wondered what else happened to her.

I watched her take a sip from my tea and wondered … "Did you sleep well?", anxiously I waited for her reply. Of course she would know the implied meaning of the question … would she?

"Yes, very. Thank you.", when she reached over, I knew she understood. "And you?", through our joined hands I felt her pleasure at the contact and a warmth spread over my face.

"Very good.", I gave back watching her for a moment. Her expression was relaxed, not unlike earlier when she was still sleeping.

Suddenly something came to mind. "You should get ready for your flight."

I did not want her to leave, but maybe it was not a bad thing if both of us got a chance to think about all that had happened … between us. "Let's talk when you get back."

She gave no indication, if she even heard me, Mina just took another sip from my tea and got up. For a moment, I thought she would just leave, but she came around the table instead. She smiled, leaned down and placed a sweet, gentle kiss to my forehead.

"I hope you will come see me before we leave.", despite her casual tone I felt her anxiousness to see me. "Sure.", I said and watched her leave.

The feelings I had picked up from her just now confused me. Up until now she had never shown any sign of feelings anything for me beyond friendship. Now she had liked and even wished to retain the physical contact. She had liked, that I had held her … was that not more than friends should share? Maybe it was just wishful thinking on my part and I was imagining things. Then again, maybe not.

_______________________________________________________________________________________________

Thanks for reading, hope you enjoyed this chapter. Please leave a review.


	11. Chapter 11

Well, well, we're getting somewhere with our two lovebirds, now, do we? As always, I hope you enjoy this chapter.

I am unbelievingly sorry, that it took me so long. This chapter had been written for soooo long, but I was very unhappy with the way things where going. I still don't know, if I like it, but I will continue :)

* * *

She would kill her if she was not halfway through packing her things. Impatiently, Professor Kate Corrigan knocked on one of the many doors lining the corridor.

"Come in.", the resident of the room yelled through the tough metal. Kate stormed in and halted just in front of a large suitcase.

"'Talk to you later.', that's what you said!", she said accusingly and folded her arms while watching Mina change into more comfortable clothes.

"We are talking and it's later.", she answered, sorting the folds on her plaid skirt.

"I actually thought you would call me back!" Kate manoeuvred around the suitcase and flopped down on the bed. "How was your talk with Abe?"

The Vampires green eyes drifted close or a moment and she sighed heavily. "It was … strange to talk about it, but …", her long fingers fondled a large moonstone hanging on a chain around her neck. "I don't know how he took it, but at least he didn't flip on me.", she smiled slightly and a faint pink blush crept to her cheeks.

The blonde Professor leaned back on her elbows and grinned. "Soooooooo …. You made up?"

"Kate, honestly!", Wilhelmina put her fists to her hips and looked sternly at her friend and co-worker, who almost doubled over laughing.

"You should see your face, Mina.", she coughed slightly and straightened herself. "So, something happened between you two, but you won't tell me …. Fine.", she got up and looked the redhead all over. "Mina, I know it still hurts and you blame yourself for Phillip's death, but that happened 12 years ago …. Don't you think you punished yourself enough?"

Wilhelmina sat down, with her hands folded in her lap. "It's not about punishment, Kate. I know I made a mistake and I paid dearly for it … I just don't want to make that mistake again."

"Then don't.", Kate said and drew her brows together. "Abe will understand."

Mina shook her head sadly. "Everyone I come close to dies or gets hurt eventually."

The blonde Professor shook her head, giving up. "Are you ready?", she looked around the room.

"Almost.", the other woman answered into the uncomfortable silence threatening to settle on the room.

----------------

Mina.

I packed the rest of my things wordlessly, Kate's words bouncing around my head. I knew she was right, but still. I was not ready. Maybe I would never be, maybe I would never take that chance.

"I think I'm done.", I announced, taking a last look in my shoulder bag to ensure everything was packed.

Kate nodded and took my suitcase.

"Kate …", my voice halted her. "I know you're right … I just don't want him to get hurt."

She turned with a brilliant smile, but I felt her sadness. "I just want you to be happy, Mina, you deserve it, despite what you might think of yourself.", she gripped the heavy bag tighter. "Now come on, I'm sure, there is someone who wants to kiss you good-bye.", she darted for the door in a feeble attempt to escape, but I was quicker.

"Stop it, or I WILL kick your butt."

She giggled, shaking her head. "Alright, alright. You would be cute together, though."

"KATE!"

She picked the suitcase back up. "Let's go, I don't want to miss the flight.", and out the door she went. I adjusted the shoulder bag and followed her. Sometimes, she was just like a child and I thought that was very refreshing.

Abe was waiting for us in the library, eyes downcast and his hands behind his back.

I felt Kate's grin more than I saw it, when she slipped past me. Wordlessly she left the room towards the exit.

"So …", he began, still not looking at me. "Are you sure you'll come back … here?", Almond-shaped, iridescent blue eyes met mine and I saw a hint of a smile on his face.

I smiled back. "Dead sure."

Abe chuckled slightly and came towards me, his hands still behind his back. "Mina …", he sighed. "Knowing what happened back then … Nothing has changed for me.", he cocked his head. "I'll miss you.", he held out his hand expectantly. Those three words echoed in my head. Something in the way he said it touched me deeply. I closed the small gap between us and threw my arms around his neck.

"I will miss you terribly.", I whispered, leaning my cheek against his. Hesitantly he closed his arms around my waist.

I don't know how long we stood like this until he pushed me away gently. "You need to catch your flight.", Abe told me quietly, pushing a strand of hair behind my ear. "But first: I have something for you."

Raising my eyebrows questioningly I stepped back a little.

"I wanted to say something like: 'so you don't forget me and come back', but …", he stopped and shrugged, which made me laugh. He looked kind of helpless, like a schoolboy.

Again he held out his hand and this time, I didn't hesitate. I pulled off my glove and placed my bare hand in his.

Smiling he opened his other hand and revealed a thin silver bracelet, set with small moonstones. A little bit clumsily he tried to fasten the jewellery around my wrist, while I watched awestruck.

"Thank you.", I breathed, when he finally succeeded. "It's beautiful.", I held my hand up to my face and examined the blue-ish shimmering stones.

"It's …", he dragged his feet a little. "It's nothing, I'm glad you like it."

"I love it.", I never would have thought, that he cared enough to think of my love for this particular stone.

"Mina … I really don't want to be a party-pooper, but we need to go.", Kate's voice sounded dull through the doors.

"She's right.", Abraham smiled slightly and touched my cheek. "Hurry, we'll see each other in a few days."

I nodded. He was right, if we missed that flight our mission would be null and void. In a sudden bold move I leaned forward, hugged him and pressed a kiss to his cheek. "See you Sunday.", I said and darted out the door, only to find a grinning Kate waiting with our luggage.

"Don't! Just don't!", I warned her with a raised hand and slipped back in my glove.

"You're no-one to kiss and tell, huh?"

"Didn't I tell you to hold your tongue, Kate?", I emphasized her name, looking at her sternly.

"I KNOW, you're wondering right now, how you are going to get through this trip without killing me.", she said, skipping on he elevator-plate.

"Good, so you know to sleep with at least one eye open!", I growled, trying to suppress a giggle. This would be fun.

* * *

Please, please, please review!


End file.
